


Snow

by Corrvid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Simon Whump, Stratford Tower (Detroit: Become Human), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrvid/pseuds/Corrvid
Summary: “They're coming, Markus,we have to jump, now!”“He won't be able to make the jump.”“If they find him, they'll access him memory… they'll know everything.”Simon wanted to cover his ears. He knew he was hindering the group. Holding them back. He felt like he was going to be sick.Simon has to make his way back home to Jericho after being left at Stratford Tower.A lot of angst/whump, let's be honest.





	1. ❆ Snow

“They're coming, Markus,we have to jump, now!”

“He won't be able to make the jump.” 

“If they find him, they'll access his memory… they'll know everything.” 

Simon wanted to cover his ears. He knew he was hindering the group. Holding them back. He felt like he was going to be sick. He could feel the the thirium dripping from his mouth, staining the light snow royal blue. 

“We can't leave him him behind. We'll have to shoot him!” 

_North_? 

Simon felt a dull pain somewhere in his circuits. He felt as if he was seeing and hearing everything as if he was watching it play out on a television. It didn't feel real. 

“That's murder! We can't kill him! He's one of us!” 

“Markus, it's your call.” 

Markus looked in the direction of Simon. He glanced down at the gun, and back at the injured PL600’s pleading blue eyes. 

_I don't want to die. Not now. Not before we've won our freedom_. 

Markus’ eyes shifted back to the gun, and then he seemed to make his mind up. 

“I won't kill one of our own.” 

He knelt down beside Simon and gave his shoulder a gentle shake. 

“Simon, we gotta go. I'm sorry.” 

The RK200 pushed the gun into the other android’s hand with a soft clicking sound, and then turned to face the others. 

“Let's go.” 

The three uninjured androids grabbed their parachute backpacks and ran towards the edge of the tower, and then they were gone. 

The door rattled loudly. In a minute or two the SWAT would be upon Simon, and then they'd kill him. 

The wounded android dragged himself around the wall, where there was no carpet of snow to leave a trail in, and over to an air cooler unit, where he crawled inside. He could only hope it hid him for long enough. He took one last glance at the rooftop, and the footprints in the snow made by Markus and the others, and the slowly falling snowflakes spiralling towards the ground, and then he retreated into the darkness of the cooler.  



	2. ✺ Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an original character in this, I guess.
> 
> Also if you want you can follow me on Tumblr at @corvidtrash! It's mostly just reposts of textposts but I'd appreciate it!

FBI Agent Crow didn't like injustice.

That'd been the main reason for his joining the FBI. He wanted to stop criminals and terrorists. He wanted to be the _good guy_.

At first, he'd been scared of the android rebellion. He'd believed what the media had told him; that it was dangerous, a threat to national security. But now he wasn't so sure.

The androids breaking into Stratford Tower to air their message, without killing anyone. Their message, stating they wanted rights, stating they _didn't want to hurt humans_.

Crow had an android. A PL600. Andrew. He'd gotten him to take care of his young son, Darren, because Crow himself spent so much time at work. The two were very close.

He paused as he slid the door to the air cooler open. Since when did it become _he_ and not _it_?

He shone his torch around the black space. Nothing, but there was some form of a water tank in the corner. He went to check it out.

The beam of his torch landed on an android.

Crow jumped. One hand flew to his gun and he pointed it at the android.

He realised it was a PL600, just like Andrew -except this one was a far cry from the placid, organised android that took care of his son. This one was shrunk back against the wall, one arm raised in front of its face. One of the PL600’s blue eyes could been seen. It looked scared.

Crow was caught off guard. Would it be wrong to shoot the android? They hadn't killed any humans in the Tower. If the android stepped outside the cooler unit, he'd be shot on sight.

His gun wavered. He realised that, despite orders, he didn't _really_ want to kill it…

A voice from outside broke him out of his thoughts.

“Crow, the hell is takin’ you so long? Is anyone else there?”

Agent Crow flinched. He lowered his gun just slightly, unsure of what to do, and then decided.

“No. It's empty.”

He backed out of the unit, his gun still trained on the PL600 in case it - _he_ -tried to do something.

Then he was back outside, where the snow was falling gently from the grey sky. He holstered his gun.

He could only hope he'd made the the right choice.


	3. ✻ Escape

Simon lay in the cooler unit for another hour and a half, even after the humans had left.

Why had the FBI agent spared him? He'd been in the perfect position to be shot. Slumped against the wall, injured, and vastly outnumbered. He'd wouldn't have stoood a chance. And all the agent had to do was fire.

Yet, for some reason, he hadn't. Simon was confused. He thought the humans hated deviants, wanted them dead...

He remembered an old man Markus had told him about, one called Carl, who’d been like a father to the RK200. Maybe the agent was like Carl. After all, the humans couldn't all be bad, could they?

Simon dragged himself over to the entrance and peered out at the snow. There was still burning pain in all the places he'd been shot. That was the worst part of being deviant - the pain. He hated it.

He wondered how he'd get out of here.

_If he'd ever see Jericho again…_

He pushed away those thoughts. What mattered most now was surviving. He knew his legs would mostly heal by themselves, but it would take a while, and there would still be permanent damage. His main objection was to stay warm - his two biggest threats right now were being discovered and freezing.

He curled up in the corner, set himself to wake up in three hours and went into standby.

✻

When he awoke it was dark. Simon stretched his arms and neck, and then held onto the side of the cooler, and stood up.

Needles of pain shot up his legs, and he hissed, but they cleared after half a minute and were replaced by a dull hurting. Simon took a few tentative steps towards the back of the cooler, and then back to the corner again. He had a limp now, and it was noticeable, but maybe he'd be able to temporarily disguise it. He practiced his walking for another half an hour, before setting off back through the tower.

He'd been nervous about a guard spotting him, but thankfully the tower was entirely manned by androids at night, and he wasn't stopped or questioned. He retrieved his ordinary clothes and threw the blood - soaked uniform away. It would've just attracted attention, not to mention it wasn't exactly comfortable to wear.

As he left the tower, he looked up at the dark grey sky. The air felt crisp and clear. There was a light sprinkling of snow falling from the sky, like icing sugar. For the first time in a while, Simon felt relieved.

✻

Just a few miles away, Markus was thinking about Simon. 

Simon welcoming him to Jericho, with his tired sad eyes and gentle smile.

Simon helping him steal the thirium for the other androids, who were slowly dying without it. 

Simon at the Tower, bullets tearing into his frail body...

 _Will I ever see him again?_ Markus shuddered as he thought of what would happen if the PL600 was captured. He'd be torn apart, reduced to scrap metal and plastic.

 _Maybe he already had been_.

Markus was raw with guilt. If it hadn't been for him, Simon would be here right now, safe and warm and _alive_.

_It's all my fault._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mini hiatus, I had a busy week.
> 
> The next chapter is going to be pretty angsty lads, buckle up.


End file.
